Scarf
by PancakeLover9000
Summary: Adrien finds out that his favorite scarf was never from his father. (Inspired by a comic dub I saw on youtube.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Here's the beginning of a short-ish story. I have the plot in mind, and hopefully this doesn't take longer than 10 chapters. I was inspired by this comic dub I saw on youtube. I forgot which artist it came from, but it is based off loosely on that.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

The sun shines through the bar-like window frames in Adrien's bedroom. The light hits Adrien's eyelids, causing them to flutter, and eventually reveal itself to the outside world.

"What time is it?" Groggily, he sits up and checks the time on the clock. It read, "7:30", meaning breakfast would be served in the next half-hour.

"Plagg, wake up, we gotta get ready for school."

"Wake me up when you're done." Was the only reply before the Kwami returned to its slumber. Adrien chuckles internally at Plagg's antics and continued with his morning routine.

On his was to the bathroom, he noticed his favorite clue scarf on the floor. Picking it up, he noticed a difference in texture on the fabric.

He turned felt his way to the section of fabric, and to his surprise, a name was sewed into the seams of the fabric. It was small, yes, but still there. It shocked him that someone would be able to sew so intricately into the small space.

What shocked him more, though, was the name that it read.

Marinette.

Marinette, the girl who sat behind him in class. In the Derby Hat Competition, she mentioned that she always signed her work. Always.

So she made this scarf for him. His dad didn't. Also meaning that his dad didn't get him anything for his birthday.

He inhaled deeply, and very calmly, punched the floor.

Then he kept going with the rest of his routine, pondering over why, exactly, did Marinette keep this a secret.

To have your work be mistaken for another designer's work can be infuriating. And in this case, it could be flattering, considering Gabriel Agreste was the designer in which her work was mistaken for. Unless she thought that his father just claimed to buy a scarf, which would still be odd, because Marinette is a 14 year old girl, not a brand-name clothing company.

Ugh.

Adrien would definitely have to ask her today.

When Adrien arrived at the campus, he spotted Marinette immediately. He was going to approach her until—

"Hey dude! How was your weekend!"

Adrien temporarily postponed his confrontation with Marinette at the appearance bud. "Oh, hey Nino. My weekend was uneventful as usual… but how are you?"

"Good bro, but one thing, it's super hot outside, why are you wearing that scarf Mari— I mean your pops made—uhh—gave you?" Nino hoped that Adrien missed his slip up, whether he did or not didn't matter. Adrien already knew.

"Marinette made the scarf, I know that. And I am pretty sure she gave me it too, or tried to."

"Wait what?! I thought, I mean, I knew your pops finally made you a present—gave you a gift and— ugh your right, she did. I didn't mean to spoil it for you I mean—"

"Dude, relax. I found out myself this morning. Her name was signed."

"Oh."

Adrien chuckled, before saying, "You seemed so nervous about me finding out. Why ya trying to hide it?"

"In all honesty, you are gonna have to ask Marinette. I'd rather her tell you, and I don't want Alya to kill me."

Raising an eyebrow, Adrien nodded. He checked to see where he last saw Marinette, and she had already headed into class with Alya. He decided to just talk to her in class. And the two continued chatting about whatever it is teenagers talk about these days, games, girls, food, and school.

When he entered class, he found Marinette doodling in her sketchbook while Alya was very immersed into her phone.

"Hey Marinette. Watcha doodling?"

"Eep!" Marinette visibly tensed before properly replying. "Oh, uhh, nothing much just a f-few designs." She tilted the sketchbook so the content of the page she was working on was visible to Adrien. The designs included few rough drafts of a Chat-noir themed dress.

"Wow, that's really good!"

"Thank you, Adrien."

"I take it you're a fan of him?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Haha… something like that? I just thought the design was an interesting idea. Not that I don't like him or anything! He's great! I mean they're great— Ladybug and Chat Noir! But-"

"I get it Mari, haha." He cut her ramble off, while chuckling lightly at her nervousness. "Speaking of designs… you made this scarf right?" He said gesturing to his blue scarf, and her name which was sewed onto it. He gulped, awaiting her response.

Marinette turned to Alya, who gave her a 'I don't know what to do good luck' look.

"Oh...yeah... I'm really sorry for not telling you. I hope you aren't mad." She shut her eyes in fear of seeing his reaction.

"I… I am not angry at you. I'm just… disappointed in my dad. And curious. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I—" The bell ringed. Signaling the beginning of class.

"Everyone sit down! Class is starting!" Mme. Bustier called. The two sat down, Adrien hesitating when turning to his seat. "Alright, as usual, we are going to start of class by complimenting each other!"

She looked around the room. Now, who should she choose today. Usually, she'd pair up people who looked like they have conflicts with each other. Marinette and Chloe were up there a lot. Chloe was up there a lot.

Now, Mme. Bustier was born at night, but not born last night. She saw right through Marinette's hopeless crush on Adrien. She also noticed the affection Adrien showed to Marinette, but not to other girls in the class.

Last time she paired those two up, Marinette started rambling about how amazing Adrien is, then realized what she said, apologized, and ran out to the bathroom… she hasn't paired them up for a while.

Since the Troublemaker incident, hopefully it can be safe to assume that Marinette and Adrien got closer, no?

"Marinette and Adrien, please."

Marinette froze.

The last time she was up there with Adrien, she made a fool out of herself. She had rambled about his hair, and how it was like the sun, and then she said that the sun was beautiful, which then led to her talking about how beautiful Adrien is. But oh there's more. After that, she continued on and on about Adrien and how perfect he is, then got embarrassed, apologized, and ran out like Lighting McQueen. Heart racing, she slowly pulled herself out of the seat.

Adrien was already standing at the front of the class by the time Marinette had just stood up. Oh shoot she had been thinking for too long. She can't think anymore! NO! She has to think, or else she wouldn't know what to say and then she'd be messing up like last time. UGH! Don't think of last time. Last time she thought of last time she made Adrien wait up front while she was freakishly slow and—

"I think you are a really creative and amazing designer, especially for a young girl. I'm sure that even my father thinks so."

Marinette gaped. Literally. Her jaws were hanging from her face.

"Marinette it's your turn." Mme. Bustier said while grinning. The rest of the class (apart from Chloe and Sabrina) were also giggling at the duo's exchange.

"W-well, I think…" she had to choose her words carefully, so she thought over it for a few seconds, " that you are very admirable because of the qualities that you have. You're a really honest, hardworking, and kind guy. It's hard to find someone like that, especially at this age and—yeah." She was about to ramble, but cut herself off. Cheeks red, she quietly, but hastily made her way back to her seat.

Adrien was ecstatic. Usually, when people compliment him, it's his looks, his grades, or something that his father forced him to do. When someone does compliment his personality, it ends up being "you are a nice dude". It wasn't as ever a heartfelt as he saw Marinette do it.

Last time, when Marinette praised him, it was about his looks. He felt happy that Marinette managed to say at least that, of course, but didn't quite understand what Marinette said when she began to ramble. Something about sunshine and inner beauty?

Nontheless, he was very happy to receive such a compliment from that shy girl in class.

The lesson went on, classroom still somewhat bubbly after the two sat down.

Marinette, on the other hand, was not just bubbly. She was full-on overjoyed. Adrien just called her amazing! And creative! Oh my if this was a dream she never wants it to end.

She was beyond surprised that she didn't just faint at the notion of talking to Adrien, let alone praising him!

Alya was sending questioning glances toward the euphoric girl, but decided to interrogate her after class ended.

Well, unfortunately for Alya, Adrien beat her to the punch.

"Hey Marinette!" Adrien turned around and came face to face with said girl.

"Oh, u-um, hey Adrien!" Nervousness erupted from her stomach up, as she stared up at her crush, remembering the events before class.

Just as Alya was about to interrupt the awkward silence, Adrien spoke up.

"So… well, can I talk to you outside? Real quick?"

"Yeah! Um Alya I—"

"Go. I'll be waiting in at the stairs." Alya walked to the door, and very non-discreetly, winked at her Homegirl.

When Marinette and Adrien were alone outside of the classroom, Marinette was the one to speak up first.

"Look, I completely get it if you are mad at me. It's o-okay! Haha, I mean I'm mad at me! No-wait, I mean, if I were you I would be mad at me. I think? Wait, no it's just its okay if you are mad at me, I mean." She inhaled deeply, having said all that in one breath.

"It's okay, I promise that I am not mad. But I am curious, why didn't you tell me?"

Adrien awaited her response.

"Well, in all honesty, you looked so happy when you thought it was from your dad. I couldn't just spoil it for you. Ya'know?" Marinette said as sincerely as possible.

Oh.

 _Oh._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

Oh.

Well, that wasn't what he was expecting. He didn't know what exactly he had been expecting, but wow.

This girl is adorable.

And generous.

And caring.

And— why didn't he have a crush on her? Oh right, Ladybug. He loved ladybug, and wouldn't devote himself to anyone but her. Still, he was amazed by Marinette.

"Marinette I- Thank you." He smiled at her, somewhat speechless.

"You're welcome, Adrien." The two stared into each other's eyes. Both felt something a little strange, but pleasant bubble up inside them.

Not knowing how to express his feelings of gratitude, Adrien went in for a friendly hug. Awkwardly, and quickly, he wrapped his arms around Marinette.

Marinette was too shocked to say anything. Of all the ways that Adrien could have reacted, this is the last thing she would expect. But even then, she hugged back.

They stayed that way for a few seconds, before realizing what they were actually doing and as if on cue, they jumped apart immediately.

"Sorry!" Adrien started.

"No! It's fine, that wasn't bad! The hug I mean. BUT! It's not like I like it or anything, but it was good. Ha. HA! ha?" Marinette awkwardly laughed in an attempt to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah."

Awkward silence.

"So! About that photoshoot! Are you free tomorrow? It's supposed to last 5-7pm, but I doubt that it'll only take two hours. If you get bored halfway through, I totally understand." Adrien said.

"5-7pm…" Marinette thought through her schedule. Patrol with Chat wouldn't be till 9, And Tuesdays at the bakery weren't too busy either. "Yeah! I should be available till about 8:30ish."

"Awesome! I'll pick you up at your bakery then?"

"Sounds great! I bet Alya's waiting for me, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see ya!" Adrien grinned as he headed back into the classroom to gather his stuff.

As soon as Marinette turned around and was out of Adrien's sight, she did her happy dance.

Not only did she just say SEVERAL coherent sentences around Adrien, but she also scored a date-ish thing with him! Well, it wasn't really a date but, she got to hang out with him outside of school!

Internal scream in

3

2

1

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

When she got outside, Alya came into view, and oh boy did she have a story to tell.

"Hey girl! How'd it go?!" Alya dramatically waved her arms and yelled at her from the bottom of the stairs. Marinette was too excited to care that Alya yelled that out loud and instead tried to run as fast as she could to Alya to give her all the deets.

Key word: Tried.

Given Marinette's clumsy nature, she fell. Down the stairs. Face heading towards the cement. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the fall, but didn't feel any pain.

To her surprise, she felt a strong pair of arms steady her. She opened her eyes slightly, and saw a glimpse of blue hair.

"Are you alright?" A deep voice asked.

She opened her eyes to come face to face with—

"Luka?! What are you doing here?" She questioned upon seeing his handso- normal, completely average face.

Luka grinned at the sight of Marinette. "I came to walk Jules home, since our car is getting renovated right now. But really, are you okay?" He explained.

"Yes! I great, I'm great, um yeah." Her stuttering earned a chuckle from Luka. "Where is Juleka though?" Marinette scanned the area, not seeing Juleka in sight.

"My thoughts exactly. I texted her and she said that she got a ride home from her friend Rose." He sighed.

"Oh right! I remember her asking Rose about something like that." While Marinette and Luka were talking, Alya started walking in worry towards the two.

"Mari? Girl you good? That fall looked scary." She scanned Marinette's body, looking for any scrapes.

"I'm fine, thanks though." Marinette turned left and right slightly, showcasing her unharmed arms and legs. Alya turned to Luka, and thought for a moment.

"Oh! You're Juleka's brother right? Thanks for catching my homegirl."

"Anytime, and you're… Ally?" Marinette giggled at Luka's unsureness.

"Alya, close enough. So what's up? I thought you were homeschooled?"

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to walk Jules home, but someone already gave her a ride." After Alya nodded at the explanation, her phone started to beep.

"Oh shoot that's my mom." She picks up the phone, "Oh hey mom sorry I-"

"ALYA! Where the heck are you! You know my shift starts early and there is no way that these two little ones are gonna take care of themselves! Get over here now!" Her mom's demands blared into earshot of anyone within 3 feet, which included Marinette and Luka.

"Yeah yeah, sorry mom! I'll be there as soon as possible."

"You better or else I'll-" Alya ended the call and turned to Marinette.

"Man, I guess I can't walk with you to the bakery, girl. I gotta go! Anyways, see you guys later!" She yelled the last bit as she was already down the road.

After Alya was out of sight, Luka and Marinette were left alone together. Unbeknownst to them, Adrien was just now exiting the school. Adrien was about to greet them, but Luka started talking before he could have the chance to.

"So, since I'm already here, may I accompany you home?" He bowed down while making the offer. Marinette blushed at the very Chat-like antic.

"Why of course, how much is this service?" Marinette asked jokingly.

"Usually the pleasure of my company is very expensive, but for you it'll only cost…o-one movie date?" He said the last bit hesitantly.

Movie date? Marinette and Luka? For some reason the thought of this made Adrien's blood boil. This was not something that should be aggravating to him right? After all, it's just someone asking Marinette out, that's all. Yeah. Just someone asking out the girl who kept the fact that she made his favorite scarf a secret because she wanted him to be happy thinking it was from his dad.

Yep.

Not aggravating.

Adrien flung his bag harshly over his shoulder, wincing after realizing that Plagg is in there, but not caring enough to do anything about it now.

Marinette on the other hand, was freaking out for a different reason. Did Luka just ask her out? Nononono, she was supposed to like Adrien! But she'd feel bad turning him down!

"Oh um… can I give you an answer later? I promise that I'll think about it." Luka's facial expression turned defeated for just a moment before returning to normal.

Adrien felt a wave of relief wash over him upon hearing Marinette's words. So she didn't accept. Yet… yet. And the aggravation was back full force.

"Anyways, still want me to walk you home?" Luka asked somewhat awkwardly.

"Sure." Marinette smiled as she headed to Luka's side, and the two teens started walking in avid conversation—all awkwardness gone.

Adrien saw his ride drive in right after Marinette and Luka were across the street. As he made his way to the car, the only thoughts that consumed his mind were of Marinette. Why the heck is Marinette so comfortable with talking to Luka?

Sure of course it made sense for her to be casual with Alya and Nino because, she's Alya's best friend, and she has known Nino for a long time.

She literally just met Luka a few weeks ago!

She's known him this entire school year so far!

Maybe she's intimidated by his father? And then there's the fact that she's a fan of him and his father, too.

Does she have a crush on Luka?

Does she— wait, since when did he care so much about Marinette's love life. Heck this was none of his business.

Adrien got out of the car and into his mansion. He ran up to his room and started his homework, trying to pry certain thoughts out of his mind.

When he finished, he let his mind wander to his scarf again. Should he confront Nathalie or his father about it? Well he was pretty sure that it wasn't like his father to even give him anything, most likely handing down the responsibility to Nathalie. In any case, he wanted to know, and although he can't make anyone bow down and apologize to the rightful creator of the scarf, he could do it on their behalf.

Minus the bowing down part, that would be a bit… too much.

Marinette would get very flustered if he did that.

Marinett— he needs to stop thinking about her! Frustrated, he face plants on his bed.

"I think someone has a little crush?" Plagg asked in his usual nasally voice.

"Plagg, you know that I love ladybug, I can't possibly have feeling for two people, that'd be weird." Adrien complained, face slightly hidden by his pillow.

'If you only you knew kid.' Plagg thought.

"By the way, can you not throw me over your shoulder like earlier? I was peacefully sleeping until you did that! Talk about disrespect to your Kwami." Plagg said it in a scolding voice, but in reality he wasn't mad at all. He was entirely awake, and in earshot of the events that were happening between Marinette and Luka, and Adrien's discomfort was something he quite expected.

After all, Plagg is several thousands of years old, he may not act it, but the knowledge remains. He only scolded Adrien to try and lift the mood up.

"Sorry Plagg, I don't know what I was thinking, extra Camembert?" Adrien suggested, pointing to his computer, which was where he always ordered the smelly cheese.

"You know me so well." With that, Plagg flew into the Camembert closet and gave Adrien some alone time.

Marinette was freaking out.

She called Alya immediately and told her everything that happened, from the scarf to Luka with all the details.

"So what do I do, Alya? I don't exactly want to turn Luka down, but I think I am starting to get closer to Adrien now!" Although Alya couldn't see Marinette, she knew that Marinette was flailing her arms around dramatically.

"Well girl, you gotta choose before you make any move. Both Adrien and Luka seems like nice, understanding guys who will respect your choice no matter what."

"I like Adrien, but what if my crush on him is unrealistic? Luka isn't someone I have gotten to know yet, so what if turning him down just makes it awkward, and I miss the chance to hang out with someone I'd end up really caring about?"

"Hmm… well you established the fact that you like Adrien, but it might not work out?"

"Yeah."

"I think that you should try with him first, and if it really doesn't work out, then you can look for love elsewhere. Remember, you are still young! There are plenty of fish in the sea!" Alya suggested, wise words tumbling out of her mouth.

"You're right, I'll try with Adrien for now, but what should I say to Luka?"

"Turn him down, be nice about it, but make sure you don't give him any ideas."

"Got it."

"Anyways, did you see my blog it's— ALLYYYAAAA! She took my toy!" A foreign voice interrupted the conversation.

"Um… your sisters?" Marinette asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hold up girls I'll be there in a second! Yep. Sorry I gotta go now." Alya had many duties as an older sibling, therefore calls were cut short several times because of her little ones.

"Nah it's all good, talk to you later!" Marinette responded, understanding that Alya had other things to take care of. She ended the call, and flopped on her bed.

'Try things with Adrien, huh.' She pondered. She stares at her now blank wall, oh she learned her lesson after Troublemaker.

Now that she thinks about it, her fantasies about Adrien really were unrealistic. Putting him on a pedestal like that, and deciding the future without giving Adrien's feelings a second thought.

Adrien is a really amazing guy, but she shouldn't have built up those expectations for him.

Her phone dinged, signaling a text message.

Was it Alya? She checked her phone.

It was Adrien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter, although it took awhile. Anyways, enjoy!**

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.

Adrien just texted her.

(Adrien) 5:13pm

Hey Marinette! I wanted to thank you again for the scarf. I forgot to apologize about how it was claimed to be from my dad though. So I'm sorry.

(Marinette) 5:15pm

Your welcome again! No need to apologize, if it made you happy then I don't see why I should've been upset.

(Adrien) 5:15pm

You're amazing Marinette.

Marinette could've passed out right then and there if she wanted to. How did a single scarf bring her and Adrien so much closer together? She was texting him! Oh no what should she text back? A 'thank you' might end the conversation, but she still wanted to show gratitude.

After typing and deleting her messages several times she finally settled on a response.

(Marinette) 5:17pm

You're too kind, but thank you.

(Adrien) 5:18pm

Glad to hear it, but I think that the title of Queen of Kindness should go to you.

Was he… flirting with her? Oh then she'd give it back.

Texting is so much easier than talking, Marinette realized. And after taking down those pictures and realizing that Adrien isn't perfect, it's even easier to not talk like an idiot.

Wow, so much can happen in one day.

(Marinette) 5:19pm

Then I think you deserve the title of King of Kindness

(Adrien) 5:19pm

So what does that make us?

(Marinette) 5:19pm

Wat?

(Adrien) 5:21pm

Ya know? King and Queen

(Marinette) 5:22pm

oh

(Adrien) 5:22pm

wait no forget it that was weird

(Adrien) 5:22pm

Sorry

(Marinette) 5:23pm

Nah its cool, I was wondering that kinda

And with that, the two were texting non stop, throwing all honorifics, and grammar under the bus. They talked about favorite colors, TV shows, games, the basic stuff, and Adrien even opened up about how he doesn't actually like piano that much, because of all the pressure his father puts on him to do well.

Marinette tried to comfort him by telling him that it'll be okay, and that his father just wants the best of of him.

In other words, they got a lot closer in the timespan of a couple hours.

'Strange how I feel like I've known him forever' Marinette thought.

Unbeknownst to her, Adrien felt the same way.

Finally, they parted ways, Marinette remembering that she had a stack of homework to finish.

—

The next day, Adrien and Marinette had a different vibe at school. Everyone could notice by the little actions and notions they'd make at each other. Although Marinette would occasionally stutter of get thrown off guard, it wasn't nearly as much as before.

"Good morning Marinette!" Adrien said as he entered the room, temporarily pausing his conversation with Nino, waving in the process.

"Hey Adrien! Good morning to you too." Marinette waved back, smile on her face, not a stutter to be heard. Adrien just smiled and continued talking to Nino, who was eyeing Marinette for a second.

"Good job girl. You've improved, was it because of what happened yesterday?" Alya whispered into Marinette's ears.

"I guess so." Marinette said, choosing not to elaborate much further.

The day went on, everyone noticing the sudden change in the atmosphere between Marinette and Adrien. Before, they were awkward and overly-polite. Now, they were playful and more relaxed. While it was still a little awkward, it was progress.

Good progress.

Bidding a quick goodbye to Alya, Marinette dashed home once school ended. She would've asked for Alya's help on deciding on an outfit, but she knew Alya had to take care of her sisters again today.

So now she was alone.

Trying to choose an outfit suitable for a photoshoot. Not that she'd be in it or anything. But she still had to look good. But she still wouldn't be in it.

After an agonizing two hours of choosing what to wear, she finally decided.

She sported a flowy pink t-shirt dress, with a jean jacket, and brown sandals. Her hair was styled into a messy, high bun, several bobby pins aligning the back of her head. And lastly she put on light mascara and lipgloss.

Still slightly hesitant on the outfit, she sent a quick picture to Alya.

(Marinette) 4:30pm

.g

(Bestie xoxo) 4:32pm

GURLL! If I were the photographer I would mistake you for the model

(Marinette) 4:32pm

So it's good?

(Bestie xoxo) 4:33pm

Nononono it better than just good its so cute and simple but totally ur style and AHH its so cute

(Marinette) 4:34pm

Thanks girl, Adrien's gonna get here in like 3o minutes I'm low key freaking out but oh well

(Bestie xoxo) 4:36pm

Good luck! One thing tho, what if u add a choker?

(Marinette) 4:36pm

Kay

Marinette went to her closet and dug around until she found and old, black, lacy choker. She put it on and sent a picture to Alya.

(Marinette) 4:39pm

.g

(Bestie) 4:40pm

Yassss!

Before Marinette could text anything else, she heard the doorbell ring.

Shoot.

He was here early.

(Marinette) 4:41pm

he's here i gtg

(Bestie) 4:42pm

good luck girl!

With that, Marinette shut off her phone and made her way downstairs, but not before tripping on her own feet.

"Ouch." Then got up and ran into her desk which was by the door.

"Ughh, why am I like this?" She complained.

Now, Adrien was usually on time for things. Not late, but not too early. But today, after getting ready, for some reason he couldn't wait to get to Marinette's bakery— to see Marinette.

He rang on the doorbell, nervously playing around with his fingers. He heard some noises, one being a couple of loud thumps, which he assumed to be Marinette running hastily down the stairs.

He chuckled at the thought.

When the door opened, Adrien was greeted by the sight of Tom Dupain, Marinette's dad.

"Hello sir, I am here to pick Marinette up?" He didn't want to say it as a question, but for some reason his nerves decided otherwise.

"Hey son! Just call me Tom, and why don't you step inside for a bit while we wait for—" Tom was cut off by a yell.

"I'm here!" Marinette yelled when she got to the bottom of the steps.

Adrien turned to look at her.

Dang, she looked good.


End file.
